


Adorable

by Dolimir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fuzzy demon annoys Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

Life was simpler when he could just bite people who frustrated him, Spike thought as he stared at the Summers' kitchen ceiling. He wondered if God would strike him down if he attempted a small prayer for patience. "There is nothing adorable about a garmar demon, Lil' Bit."

"Oh my God, how can you say that?" Dawn didn't bother looking up from the kitchen table; her entire attention was focused on the fuzzy little demon currently investigating the wonders of their sugar bowl.

"Did you see his teeth?"

"Did you see his eyes?"

Spike shook his head. He was never going to be able to explain this to the Slayer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adorable? (The Pretty Please Continuation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217632) by [Indigo_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_8/pseuds/Indigo_8)




End file.
